


Christmas Surprises

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ finds herself alone for Christmas after her breakup with Will. A last minute meeting with Hotch gets her to look at everything in a whole new light and opens them both up to a world of possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jekkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/gifts).



JJ sighed. Will was with Henry in New Orleans, and she was stuck here alone. She should have known that marrying the man was a mistake, but she hadn't expected it to hurt so much when he had finally asked for a divorce. And then told her that he was taking Henry to New Orleans for Christmas. That had been the plan all along, but they were going together at the time. Now, she had no one to celebrate the season with, since her mother was with her brother in Washington.

Turning from the bullpen window, she looked up at the only other light that was on the Friday before Christmas. Aaron was working late as usual, though this time it was because he was trying to finish up a bunch of paperwork before leaving for a long weekend. As she watched, the light flipped off and his door opened. "Hey, why are you still here?" he asked as he came down the stairs, stopping by her side.

As he rested a hand on her shoulder, she fought not to lean into the touch. "I have no one to go home to. Will's with his family in New Orleans, and it was too late to go out to Washington with my mom."  
He rubbed her shoulder gently as he let out a deep breath. "I know how that feels. Beth decided to spend Christmas in Germany. With her new boyfriend."

JJ felt her eyes widen with the new knowledge. "So, we're both alone this holiday. Well, at least you have Jack."

Aaron shook his head. "No, I let Jessica take him to Georgia to spend the holiday with his grandparents. We're celebrating when he gets back on Thursday. Hence the really long weekend we're getting this year. Erin really came through for me."

"She has been nicer since she started dating Rossi. So, do you want to go wallow in our miseries somewhere?"

Again, he shook his head. "I bought a gallon of eggnog and a bottle of rum. So, what would you say to a glass of spiked eggnog tonight?"

"If you're pouring, I'm drinking. Just let me grab my purse, and I'll follow you home." He nodded and followed her over to her office, holding open the door as she grabbed her things. Just as they were about to get on the elevator, Hotch's phone began to ring and JJ laughed.

"I know. Jack downloaded the ringtone for 'Walking Round in Women's Underwear' to my phone after hearing the song at Penelope's. I tried not to be amused, but…"

"It's a funny song. I also like his rendition of 'O Little Town of Bethlehem', too." She smiled at him, watching him grin back. "And it could be worse."

"That is true." He looked at the screen and shook his head. "It was an unknown number, anyway. So, let's head home." She nodded and they rode down to the parking garage in silence. They parted ways to head to their cars and she followed him, even though she knew the way to his place.

JJ couldn't stand to listen to anymore Christmas music, and hurriedly flipped off the radio when Joni Mitchell's 'River' started to play. It was too late to stop the tears, though, and she let them fall as she drove on in silence. Finally, she was parking next to Hotch, and she got out and adjusted her hat, trying to block the cold wind from her ears.

He took her hand and led her into the building. "Jayje, you know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know," she said quietly. "I just feel like a failure."

"It's the job. The only ones who have found lasting happiness are those who have married in house, like Dave and Erin." JJ gasped and he clapped his free hand over his mouth as they got in the elevator. "You didn't hear that from me, all right? They want to keep things quiet."

She nodded and let herself snuggle close to his body as the elevator moved up the shaft. Finally, the doors opened on his floor and they stepped out together. JJ didn't want to let go of his hand, so she clasped it tighter as they walked. "I hope they make it. They seem really happy together. I wish I could find something like that."

"We all look for something like that in our lives." He opened his door and let her inside first. "Just set your things on the kitchen table while I get out the rum and nog." She nodded and peeled off her hat and coat, laying them over the back of a chair.

"I'm going to go sit on the sofa," she said absently as she made her way over to the living room. Instead of heading right for the couch, though, she went over to the window. Since the clouds obscured the stars and moon, she was able to see the Christmas lights that decorated all the houses nearby and she sighed with longing. She hadn't even bothered to put up a tree this year, since Henry wouldn't be home until the new year had begun.

"Penny for your thoughts," Aaron said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

She turned and took the cup from his hands, sipping at the brew. Her lips puckered slightly at the amount of alcohol she tasted, realizing that he had really spiked the eggnog. "I'm missing the trappings of the season. I didn't realize that being alone at this time of year would be so lonely."

He led her over to the sofa, helping her to sit down. Instinctively, she curled up close to him, welcoming his arm around her shoulders, keeping her in place. She missed intimate contact like this, she realized in that moment. "I felt the same way the first Christmas after Haley. It was like this great chasm of yearning opened up before me, and I couldn't cross it. Jack helped a little, but there's a big difference between the love of a child and the love of a partner."

She nodded and took another long sip of eggnog. "I miss being touched."

"I do, too. When Beth and I got together that first time, I felt like I was fifteen again, with my first girl. I embarrassed myself."

She tried not to giggle, but it came out as a snort and then she gulped at the drink to cover her gaffe. "Sorry, Hotch."

"No, you're not," he replied in a deadpan tone and she again caught herself giggling. He never let his sarcastic side come out anymore around her, and she found that she had missed this about him. Looking over at him, she noticed the Santa hat that was now perched on his head. Feeling emboldened, she plucked it off and set it on her own head.

"You're right, I'm not. But tell Santa JJ what you'd like for Christmas." The rum was really starting to make her feel giddy, even though she knew it wasn't enough to get her drunk. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, it's not going to be that easy. Don't I have to sit on Santa's lap?" The way he asked the question sent shivers down JJ's spine and she knew he had done it deliberately, alcohol or no. He was never one to tease like this, unless he meant it.

Slowly, she nodded and sat up, patting her lap hesitantly. He set his empty cup aside and maneuvered his body so that he was sitting in her lap, his legs stretched out onto the rest of the sofa. "So, is there something that Aaron would like for Christmas?"

His eyes darkened with desire, and she felt her own breathing begin to pick up a little. "I don't think I should be asking that of you."

She drew in a deep breath as she reached down and goosed him, watching him jump at the playful motion. "Now, tell Santa JJ what surprises you'd like to find in your stocking," she purred out, smiling wickedly up at him.

The temperature in the room seemed to rise by ten degrees as he fixed his gaze on her. "Well, I'd like to start with a new set of pillows…" She nodded and he leaned his head forward, nuzzling his nose into her cleavage. Moaning lightly, she buried her hand in his hair, holding him there. "You're so soft," he said, and the rumbling of voice sent another thrill of desire racing through her body.

"I think that we should probably take this into the bedroom now, Aaron." She felt heavy with passion and it was hard to push him off her lap and hold her arms out to him. He didn't seem to be suffering from that problem, as he easily swung her up in his arms, making the short trek to his room in barely ten strides. "Kiss me."

"Of course, Jayje." His lips met hers in a bruising kiss, and she thrust her tongue into the hot cavern of his mouth. She was still able to taste the rum soaked eggnog on his breath and JJ nipped at his tongue while he began to ruck her sweater up.

Moaning, she broke the kiss off and let him pull the garment up over her head, throwing it to the floor as he gently placed her on the bed. Scooting back against the headboard, she watched him strip slowly, his eyes never leaving her body. There was something incredibly sexy about the way that he stared at her, and she squirmed a little on the bed, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside her.

Finally, Hotch stood before her in only his boxers, and she couldn't help but stare at his crotch, licking her lips unconsciously as she patted the bed, beckoning him to her side. "Make love to me, Aaron," she said lowly, never breaking eye contact with him.

He nodded as he straddled her on the bed, fumbling with the zipper on her skirt. Finally, he tugged the garment from her body, and she was wearing only her bra and panties. Thankfully, she had worn a matching set to work that day, and she loved the way his nostrils flared in desire. "I take it you like what you see," she purred as she lifted her hips in invitation.

"I do." He ran his hands up and down her legs, his thumbs just brushing against the juncture of her thighs each time. She could smell her desire and that just turned her on all the more. Biting her lip, she quickly undid the front clasp on her bra, wanting to be free to pinch and tug at her nipples. The low groan that erupted from his lips just seemed to push her on and she cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipples roughly. "If you keep doing that, I'm not going to last, Jayje."

"Then take me. Before I go mad." He nodded and tugged her panties down her legs, baring her to him. In one smooth motion, he shucked off his boxers and reached over to his dresser, pulling open the drawer. The rip of foil just heightened her senses all the more and she trailed a hand down to her vulva, rubbing her fingers along her wet slit. His hands fumbled with the condom as he watched her.

Another soft laugh escaped her, only to be cut off as he bent over her, kissing her possessively as he thrust into her willing body. She met him thrust for thrust, focusing on how he filled her, how she tightened around him. He bent over her once more, claiming her lips in a tender kiss. She melted into the embrace, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close, needing to feel his body against hers as they moved together in tandem.

"Oh, Aaron," she cooed as she felt the orgasm build up to higher and higher peaks. Then it washed over her, blinding her with that white hot light. She hadn't had an orgasm like that in years, since she was pregnant with Henry. Vaguely she could hear herself scream and then Aaron was capturing her lips in another kiss, swallowing her cry of passion.

They shuddered through the orgasm, and then he was collapsing on top of her, cuddling her close to his chest. Aaron began to place soft kisses all over her face and she sighed in pleasure. "Stay with me."

"I don't think that I could move at the moment, Aaron," she whispered as she reached up to caress his face. "Nor do I want to."

"Good. Christmas surprises are the best surprises, you know. They take on a sort of miraculous feel." She nodded and lifted her lips to kiss him once more. "I wish…"

"I am free now, Aaron. You can tell me whatever it is that you wish for." He rolled them onto their sides and quickly took care of the used condom. Then he came back to her, tugging her flush against his body. "So, what is your heart's desire this Christmas?" she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"To be with you." He was emotionally open to her and she knew that she had just heard her own heart's desire mirrored in his words. She nodded and sighed, smiling happily even as she felt tears prickle her eyes.

"Mine, too," she said as she blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears. "But we should take things slowly, I have Henry to think about, and you have Jack."

"And I would never want to hurt either of our children." He stroked her hair lightly and JJ breathed in deeply, still able to make out the scent of his cologne. It soothed her, to find that scent she'd become accustomed to over the years they'd worked together. "They are used to us being together, so that's a start. Perhaps we could take them out on a family date once they're home again."

"That sounds great, Aaron." She kissed him once more before resting her head on his shoulder. "I hear that Pizza Express is the best."

He chuckled as he moved his hand down to rub her back. "Maybe if you want to have your children beg for more and more tokens to win a fifty cent toy. But, I suppose I can brave a night there for us." She made a soft sound of agreement before yawning widely. This had quickly gone from the worst Christmas in her life to the best, and she didn't want this feeling to ever fade away.


End file.
